OnKey, JongKey, Donkey
by SHINeeisRamen
Summary: Onew and Jonghyun both want Key? But what happens when there's a donkey? :O


"Hey, Key... I was just wandering..." Onew asked shyly.

"Wandering what" Key said, looking up from a book that had been occupying him for a while.

"Well if you're not doing anything later maybe we could go out for chicken" Onew suggested casually.

"Sorry, I sorta can't. I promised Jonghyun I'd go to the petting zoo with him" Key said apologetically.

"Oh, well surely you and Jonghyun wouldn't mind if I come too"

"Sure, Jjongie wouldn't mind"

"Jjongie?" Onew asked.

"What? Am I the only one who calls him that?" Key asked, blush creeping across his face.

Onew was about to speak again when Jonghyun burst through the door.

"Key, are you ready?" Jonghyun asked, while side glancing Onew.

"Yeah and Onew is coming too. Is that ok with you"

"I guess" Jonghyun said with a sigh.

"Goodie! I'm just gonna go grab my bag, then we can leave" Key announced, running off toward his room.

"Just what do you think you're playing at Onew hyung" Jonghyun asked, irritated.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Onew said in his best innocent voice.

"You know what I'm talking about. You totally want Key. But your never gonna get him cause you can tell he wants ME" Jonghyun bragged.

"You want Key too? Wow such tough competition" Onew said, his tone dripping of sarcasm.

"Are you guys fighting" Key interrupted from the doorway.

"No" Onew and Jonghyun said in unison.

"Great! Let's go then" Key said excitedly before hurrying out to Jonghyun's car.

Onew and Jonghyun shared a tense gaze before following Key.

AT THE PETTING ZOO...

"Fuck you goat" Key complained as the goat began to nibble at his new shirt.

Jonghyun held out the palm of his hand, which was full of feed, and guided the goat away from Key.

"Thanks Jjongie" Key said, relieved that the goat was away from him.

"It's cool" Jonghyun replied.

"Hey Key! I got you an ice-cream. It's Your favourite too" Onew said while weaving in and out of the goats.

"Thanks Jinki hyung" Key said with a bashful smile. He took the strawberry flavoured ice-cream and licked it cautiously watching the surrounding goats.

"No one calls me by my real name anymore" Onew stated.

"Well, I think it's sexy" Key said with an eyebrow raised, suddenly changing his attitude.

Onew stiffened, tightly shutting his mouth. He hadn't expected Key to say something like that to him.

"What's wrong Jinki. Are you attracted to me" Key asked playfully.

Onew just stood there blinking as Key strode up to him and graced his hands down the front of Onew's body. Onew couldn't hold his mouth closed any longer but as he opened his mouth ice-cream shot out and went directly onto Key's face.

"Eww! What the hell Onew!" Key shouted in discust.

"Sorry" Onew said, panicked. "I'll get it off" Onew said, beginning to frantically spread the ice-cream over Key's face even more.

Key pushed Onew's hands away and ran to the nearest restroom, covering his face as he did so.

"You really blew it hyung" Jonghyun said with a know it all grin.

"Oh shut up! Let's just go wait for Key" Onew said, heading toward the restrooms with a very cocky Jonghyun in tow.

AFTER THE RESTROOM...

"So where to now" Key asked after cleaning his face.

"I wanna go on the train ride" Onew said.

Jonghyun laughed at that. "Only babies ride on the train. Are you a baby hyung" Jonghyun teased.

"Well, I like a guy who can ride a train. Even if it is a kids train" Key said, grabbing onto Onew's bicep.

Onew smirked at Jonghyun.

"What? You've gotta be kidding me! You're talking about the guy who just spewed ice-cream onto your face" Jonghyun shouted ridiculously.

"What's this? Is Jjongie jealous?" Key said moving over to Jonghyun. "I like a man who's jealous" Key added, placing his hands onto Jonghyun.

Onew and Jonghyun looked at each other and shrugged.

ON THE TRAIN...

"This is boring" Jonghyun complained.

He was sitting next to some snotty nose kid while Onew and Key where seated in front of him and the worst part was Key was all over Onew. Onew had a satisfied smirk on his face even though this wasn't the type of relationship he had really wanted with Key. He wanted an emotionally intimate relationship but right now anything to make Jonghyun jealous was fine by him.

Suddenly Key broke away from Onew. "If your bored you could always join in" Key said to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun slightly cringed at the thought of himself, Key and Onew.

"I-I think I'm fine" Jonghyun replies, shifting uncomfortably under the stare of the random kid sitting next to him.

Getting Off The Train...

"Hello, would you three like to feed the donkey for us? It's just that the guy who's supposed to called in sick and we'll even pay you for it" a man, presumably the manager, asked as we walked off the train.

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure" Jonghyun said.

"Great! Follow me then"

Onew, Jonghyun and Key followed him to an old looking shed.

"Well, this is the feed and the donkey is in that stable right there" the manager explained.

"Got it" Key said, nodding.

"Well, I gotta get going. Oh and when your done put everything back where it was and lock the door" he instructed before leaving.

Key picked up the bag of food and walked over to the stable. Jonghyun quickly opened the stable door and opened it.

"Thankyou Jonghyun" Key said, "accidentally" dropping the bag of food in the process.

"I'll pick that up" Onew said.

"No, I got it" Key objected.

Key leaned over the donkey and bent over at an odd angle to retrieve the food.

Jonghyun and Onew stared in shock, disbelief, satisfaction and all those kinds of emotions. Both of them sweating as they ogled Key.

Key felt stares on him and he began to make all sorts of odd sex noises. "This bag is way too heavy" he moaned.

Jonghyun was pulling down Key's skin tight jeans in two seconds flat. At the sight Onew was already aroused and pulling down Jonghyun's pants.

Key moaned in pleasure as Jonghyun teased his opening with his fingers and Jonghyun's eyes went wide with shock as he felt Onew's member being harshly forced in and out of him.

"Ahh, Onew what the hell!" Jonghyun shouted.

"I don't know! But your probably enjoying it!" Onew shouted back.

Key climbed onto the donkey and Jonghyun and Onew followed suit. As they started there three way again the donkey began making sounds of pleasure.

"This donkey is creepy" Key yelled.

"I know!" Jonghyun said. "Waaaaa that hurt. Are you trying to kill me Onew?" Jonghyun screamed.

"I'm not sure" Onew said in response.

Then all of a sudden Onew felt a sharp pain in his backside. He turned around and widened his eyes. Jonghyun and Key also averted their eyes in that direction.

For some weird, unknown reason Lee Honki had joined there threesome.

"What are you all looking at? Isn't this the Honki, OnKey, JongKey donkey...


End file.
